A Winter Tale
by TheHouseWitch
Summary: It is the night before winter solstice. Two children wake up from their sleep by a mysterious light coming from their window. Following the light they find something they didn't quite suspect. A tale to celebrate the coming of light and the hope that there is something good and pure in this world. Elrond/Celebrían romance.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Everything belongs to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien, except for the little Edain family who are the product of my imagination.

_**Timeline: **_T.A. 103 at the winter solstice. Elrond and Celebrían marry in T.A. 109.

_**A/N: **_I wanted to post this on the 21st, since that is the day of the winter solstice, but I couldn't complete this until today.

I wanted to write a little Christmas tale, though this doesn't really involve anything connected to Christmas, besides the joy this time of year brings to people's hearts. I truly hope you enjoy this story, my dear reader, and I hope you have a merry Christmas surrounded by your loved ones. If you don't celebrate Christmas then I hope you have a lovely day.

I would really appreciate if you leave a review and tell me what you think.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**A Winter Tale**_

The fading light of the sun disappeared under peaks of the tall pine trees, offering its last light before darkness ascended. Two children, a boy and a girl, watched the sun disappear by the horizon. They glanced at each other, both smiling cheekily, and started to descend down the snowy hill and to the edge of the snow-laden trees. The girl, whose face was flush from the cold, smiled wickedly and with a quick strike she tapped the boy's hand and yelled.

"Tag, you're it!"

He faltered in his step, and almost dropped the parcel that was carefully tucked under his arm.

"Hey, that's not fair." The boy yelled after the retreating figure. The girl merely giggled and continued to run towards the forest.

Quickly the boy started to run after her, his round face flushing from the exertion. His considerably shorter legs couldn't keep up with her, but his wounded pride forced him to push harder, trying desperately to ignore the cold snow seeping down his woolen socks.

"Frieda, wait!" He yelled after the girl.

She stopped in her tracks, her breath coming out in a puff of clouds. Moss green glinted with mirth, few auburn locks falling out of the two plaits that fell down narrow shoulders.

"Giving up, are you?" Frieda challenged.

The boy stuck out his tongue and rushed after her giggling back. They wove through the trees, down the snow-covered path. The woods were bathed in the last rays of light before darkness would fall.

In the distance by a narrow lake lay a single cottage amidst the tall pine trees. Faint light shone from the windows, and a smoke slithered lazily from the chimney and up into the frosty air.

The boy had reached Frieda, and with a well-aimed shove he pushed her to the side. Frieda fell into the snow with a shriek.

"Ælfric! You cheat."

He merely laughed and dashed towards the small cottage, his sister not far behind. He was just about to reach the house when he felt something wet and hard hit the back of his head, consequently making him falter in his step.

Frieda dashed past him, her winter cloak brushing against him.

Quickly recovering, Ælfric scrambled up and ran after his sister. Neither of them stopped until they reached the front door, Frieda one step ahead of her little brother.

"Ha, I win!" She declared triumphantly. Ælfric made a face, and elbowed his sister in the ribs.

"Cheater." He muttered under his breath.

"Am not."

"Yes, you are."

"You pushed me!"

"You threw a snowball at me."

Neither of them noticed the door open, and a fairly exasperated woman looked upon the two children argue. With a sigh she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the children.

"Frieda, Ælfric, that is enough."

Both children stopped arguing and looked at their mother sheepishly.

"Mama…" Frieda began but her mother stopped her.

"Get inside before you catch your death. I would have expected you to behave, as for you," she looked at her son disappointedly.

"I'm sorry mama. We will not do this again, promise."

"Ælfric."

"Yes?"

"The parcel?"

Ælfric glanced down at the forgotten parcel in his hand, his cheeks blazing as he noted how the formerly neatly wrapped paper was soggy and wet from the snow.

"Oh." He mumbled.

Momentarily their mother stared them down while the children suddenly found their shoes interesting to look upon. Eventually she sighed and shoved her children inside, helping them out of their soggy clothes. Then she brought them to the hearth and gave them warmed milk to heat their shivering bodies.

With a brush in hand she loosened the braids from her daughter's hair and methodically brushed the wet locks, whilst humming a tune she had known from childhood.

"I am sorry about the parcel." Ælfric murmured.

"It's all right, though I am still quite disappointed that you weren't more careful."

"I understand."

Nimble fingers brushed through dark hair and rested on one round cheek.

"Now dearies. I think you should go to bed."

"When will papa come home?"

Their mother smiled knowingly and patted her son's cheek comfortingly. "Soon, now get off to bed. Tomorrow there will be winter solstice, do you know what happens then?"

"Presents?"

She laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes, presents, but what does the day represent."

There was a pause, Ælfric looked at his sister, searching for answers but she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Why?"

"Surely I have told you before."

Ælfric looked down sheepishly but didn't give any indication that he wished to indulge further.

"All right, I will tell you why, but first you must go to bed."

She ushered her children into their cots. She sat on a single chair by their bedsides.

"The winter solstice is a celebration of darkness and light." She brought forth a single candle. "This night is the longest night of the year and some believe that magic lies in the air until the sun comes up again."

"Once the world was consumed by darkness and there was no moon and no sun."

She lit a match and lit the small candle, placing it carefully in a candleholder.

"Therefore each year we celebrate the coming of the sun and her growth with each new day, celebrating the light and its defeat on darkness."

She stood up and placed the candlestick on the windowsill, her eyes subconsciously gazing outside in search for a familiar figure.

"Mama, will you tell us a story?"

She turned around and smiled at her son adoringly, and sat herself down on the chair.

"What story would you like to hear, dear heart?"

"Story of elves."

"Ooo, big scary elves from the woods that kidnap you while you sleep." Freida made an ugly face, bending her fingers as if they were claws.

"Elves don't do that." Ælfric protested.

"How would you know?" Freida asked, and pushed her braid over her shoulder.

Ælfric opened his mouth and closed it, then squared his jaw and folded his arms over his chest. "I just know." He sniffed.

"Now, now children. This is not a night to be angry at each other."

"But Freida said…"

"Hush now child. Don't let your sister tease you so." She brushed her hand over his forehead, smoothing his dark hair from his eyes.

"I shall tell you a story of the elves, as you wished. And I promise that the elves in my story are quite different from the tales your grandmother tells you." She looked pointedly at Freida who rolled her eyes, though she sat down on the bed next to her brother.

Gudrun adjusted the cover over her children, then she began her story.

"Your grandmother told me this story when I was a little girl, of the time when her mother, your great grandmother encountered an elf."

"Elves don't exist. They're just fairytales." Frieda complained.

"Shush darling, am I not the one telling the story?"

Frieda rolled her eyes but kept silent.

"Now, the story begins at the end of the last age when the world was at war. Darkness surrounded our land; orcs and foul beasts killed everything in their wake. Our ancestors lived in a village not far from here. One day Freyja, your great grandmother, was out walking in the woods, but when she returned she found that the whole village was burning. Darkness had found her home at last.

"Afraid, she ran away with nothing but the clothes on her back, and a small haunting knife that had been a gift from her brother. She ran and ran until she couldn't go any further. Lost and afraid she fell on the ground and wept. She wept for the loss of her home, her family and the life she had. Overcome she fell asleep, none but the evening star witness of her grief.

She paused, and smiled to herself when she saw tired eyes droop.

"What happened next mama?"

"When Freyja woke up at last she was surrounded by an unearthly light. It was as if the stars had fallen from the sky and landed on the ground by her side. Soft sounds drifted through the air, and she realized that it was voices joined in a song so beautiful it brought her to tears. Alien voices spoke in a language she didn't understand. Startled she turned to see who had spoken, and before her was a sight she would never forget.

"Surrounding her were tall beings, fair of hair, clad in garments of silver and white. One of them approached her, a woman whose beauty surpassed anything she had ever seen. Her hair was silver white, her eyes blue and bright as the summer sky, yet deep and full of wisdom.

"Don't be startled child." The being said calmly.

"Who are you?" She asked. To her surprise the being laughed, the sound sweet and light.

"Who we are does not matter. We traveled her through the woods and saw you sleeping. We feared that you were dead, but we are glad that you are whole and alive."

"Luck is what has kept me alive. My village was raided and burned by those foul creatures."

"There is no such thing as luck. You were fated to live, as the one wished it to be."

The strange being offered her food, and gratefully she accepted their hospitality. They offered her to lead her to the main road; from there on she would have to travel alone. Grateful she traveled amongst these beautiful beings. Once they reached the main road the elf maiden gave her a token, a white gem on a silver chain.

"May this guide you in the darkness, and bring you hope."

Freyja thanked the lady and watched as they disappeared into the trees. She never saw them again, but in her heart she hoped that she would meet them again."

She looked down and saw that her dear children were fast asleep.

She bent down and kissed each brow, and snuggled them deeper into the blankets. This would be a cold night. She wrapped her shawl closer, and grabbed the candle from the window.

"Mama." The small voice made her turn around and gaze towards the bed.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that elves exist?"

"Aye, my son, of that I am sure."

Her son yawned contently and bid her goodnight. She turned around and closed the door silently behind her, pausing slightly by the doorframe.

"You should not be telling them these tales."

She spun around, and spotted the tall frame of her husband by the dining table.

"Why not?"

He huffed and stood up, his red hair falling onto his shoulders, his green eyes boring into hers defiantly.

"The world is not fairytales, and you shouldn't be filling their heads with such poppycock."

"Who are you to say that there is no such thing as elves? Why not dream, and forget, even though it is for a single moment, that there is something purer and greater than ourselves?"

"Gudrun, we are struggling as it is. We cannot afford such silly dreams."

"Aye husband, your cynical thoughts are enough for this household. Allow me to have my dreams, silly as they might be."

"If you so wish." He said gruffly.

Gudrun's eyes softened, and she stepped towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ah Siegmund if only you would see the beauty of the world."

"If only you would stop your nonsensical tales." She felt his voice vibrate through his chest, causing her to giggle in its wake.

"I do love you."

"Aye, that you do."

Gudrun frowned and swat Siegmund's chest playfully. He laughed, a sound coming deep from his chest. He might have been gruff, and sometimes the bane of her very existence, but he had her love and she had his.

Together they walked into their bedroom, blowing off the lights as they headed to their bed, and as they blew out the last candle the whole house was bathed in darkness.

The world seemed to lie under heavy sleep that night. No breeze blew through the bare tree branches, nor did any being pass through the frozen grounds.

Ælfric lay still in his bed, his toes peeking out of the light blanket. Frieda lay curled on her side, her mouth slightly agape, her soft breathing swaying a strand of hair back and forth.

A sudden bright light bathed the edge of the forest. The glowing light was unlike anything of this world. The light traveled from the outskirts of the forest, and glowed faintly through the little window and onto a pale brow.

Eyelids wrinkled when the light touched upon them, large brown eyes opened and blinked dazedly. Ælfric sat up in his bed, hair tousled from sleep, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He froze in place when he noticed a faint light touch the grey wool cover. Dropping his hand onto his lap, his head turned to the window and there he saw the light shine from the path. He looked from the light and to the sleeping form of his sister.

Unsure of what to do, he looked back to the light and then to his sister. Biting his lip he wondered whether he should wake her. He squirmed in his bed, the uncertainty nagging him. The light was strange, ancient, and it seemed to pull him to his feet, and before he knew it he was shaking his sister's shoulder.

"Frieda, Frieda, you have to see this."

His sister mumbled intelligibly in her sleep, and turned to her other side, but didn't seem to wake at all. He patted her shoulder again and whispered urgently into her ear.

"Frieda, you have to wake up."

Green eyes opened, a groggy mumble came from beneath the covers. "What do you want?"

"You have to see this."

"See what?" She whined, but sat up in bed.

Her eyes followed Ælfric's finger, which directed towards the window, and widened when she saw the faint glow from the forest.

"What is this?" She breathed.

Ælfric raised his eyebrows meaningfully. Frieda's mouth fell open, her eyes drifting from her brother and back to the window.

"You cannot be serious." She sputtered. "This cannot be…" she stammered then whispered the final word, "elves".

"We will never know if we stay here." Ælfric smirked when Frieda glared down at him.

"You want us to go outside and see if there are elves in the woods, when there is a great possibility that our parents will wake up."

"They are fast asleep, and we will be quiet."

Frieda folded her hands over her chest, and made a rather good impression of their mother when she was greatly dismayed.

"And what if they wake, and find that we are not in our beds?"

"We will be home before they wake."

Frieda pondered it over, and with each passing second her frown fell and her firm stance resolving.

"All right, but we must be back before the sun rises."

The siblings donned their winter gear, careful to keep as silent as possible. When they were ready Frieda opened the window in their sleeping quarters and beckoned her brother over. Placing her finger on her lips she crouched down and folded her hands together so her brother could step on them. When he had placed his foot firmly in her hands, she pushed him upwards so he could reach the window. Careful not to make any sound Ælfric climbed out of the window and jumped on the snowy ground below. Shortly after Frieda joined him and pulled her hood tighter.

"Now what?" She whispered.

"We follow the light." Ælfric pointed his gloved hand towards the path. The light seemed dimmer now as if it was passing further away.

"Hurry." Ælfric ran forward, his sister following close behind.

Together they walked through the forest in the vain hope of finding the source of the mysterious light.

Ælfric marched steadily ahead while Frieda followed unsurely behind. They broke through tree branches, and headed down the road. The sky was cast over with thick clouds, obscuring the stars and the moon. The light was faint, and at one point it had disappeared entirely.

"Let us turn around." Frieda murmured and stopped short. Ælfric glanced back at her, but didn't show any indication of turning around.

"Why?"

"Why?" Frieda gawked. "Because there is no light. It must have been a mere figment of our imagination. We have almost reached the outskirts of the forest, we must return." Frieda said sternly.

"No, we have to go on." Ælfric cried out when Frieda started to walk away.

"Why?" She twirled around and looked at him challengingly. "Why do you wish to know?"

"Because…because then I know." He murmured. Frieda shook her head, puzzling over her brother's logic, but decided that she couldn't leave him alone and continued with him.  
They continued onwards until the trees cleared away, and the white fields ahead continued as far as the eye could see. There was no sign of anything strange, or out of place.

"See, there is nothing here." Frieda exclaimed, appearing a bit pleased with herself.

Ælfric's shoulder's slumped when he realized that, once again, his sister was right. He sighed, his breath forming clouds in the still air. His eyes looked down at the glistening snow, his heart filling with disappointment. His heart sped up when he spotted something in the periphery of his vision. Looking up he fixed his gaze upon the eastern horizon.

"Ælfric let us return home. I am cold, and soon the sun will be up." Frieda extended her hand to grasp his hand but grasped the thin air. She watched as her brother started to run in the wrong direction.

"Ælfric!" She shouted after her brother. "Where are you going?"

When he didn't answer she gathered up her skirts and darted off after him. Suddenly he seemed to stop in the middle of a clearing, his gaze turned to the side. She caught up with him and grasped his arm.

"Ælfric, let's…" Her eyes followed her brother's gaze and she stopped midsentence, her mouth dropping open.

The mysterious light surrounded them, the light breaking into different colors, although their eyes could only distinguish the brilliant blue and green in the midst of the glorious pallet. And in the distance they saw the source of it all.

At first it appeared to be a circle of light, but then the circle took forms of figures, some standing, other's sitting on great steeds.

Neither brother nor sister uttered a word as they looked at the sight before them. Frieda's hold on her brother's arm tightened. As if in trance Ælfric took a step forward, and together they approached the congregation.

As silent as they could be they crouched by the trees, and moved slowly towards the mysterious group. As they neared them they could distinguish each figure. All of them were tall and fair. Their clothing were made of colors they had no name for, their eyes had never beheld such finery before. All of them were fair-haired. Their eyes blue or grey, though they were not dull, but bright as the glittering snow surrounding them, bestowed with incredible depth and wisdom.

They stood still, their eyes turned to the far distance. They could have sworn that they could see something far beyond their eyesight, but that was impossible, there was nothing there to see.

Ælfric noted that the group was gathered in a circle, and some of them donned light armor under the fluttering cloaks. In the middle of the circle was a beautiful maiden, her hair the most unusual color of silver flowed down her back. On her brow rested a white gem, and she seemed to shine brighter than the others. She donned a cloak of light purple over a pearl embroidered dress of dusty blue.

They didn't move for a while, their eyes fixed on the horizon, until the fair maiden looked up, content smile playing on her lips.

Frieda looked up and blinked when something wet landed on the bridge of her nose. A single snowflake followed the other and fluttered lazily on the ground. Other snowflakes followed after, and soon the world was bathed in a flurry of white.

A sudden sound from the group made the siblings look upon the horizon, and there in the distance they could spot another group moving towards them.

As they neared they detected that they didn't look less magnificent than the others. In the forefront was an unusually bright figure, his hair golden, eyes blue as the summer sky, and his face seemed to shine with pure joy. Beside him was a man that was distinctly different in appearance. His hair was dark as the twilight, his grey eyes reflecting the light of the stars. On his brow was a thin circlet with a bright gem of blue. He donned a thicker cloak than the others, the edge of the collar made of fur, as was the hem.

They also noticed that whilst no frost affected the cheeks of the strange beings, his were slightly flushed though fractionally so.

This was all so very strange. Ælfric wondered what these fair beings were doing at the outskirts of the forest were none seemed to tread at this time of year.

He observed as the maiden moved gracefully off her horse and approached the other group with two guards at her side. The dark haired man moved off his great black stallion and handed the reins to his blond companion.

They moved towards each other and bowed formally. The man said something in a strange language they did not understand, the sound sweet to their ears and unlike anything they had heard before. Frieda stifled a gasp when the maiden threw all care to the wind and jumped into the man's arms. A sweet laugh filled the air, clear as bells.

These creatures looked magnificent together, tall they were and regal, their beauty not from this world, but of another time, another age. They seemed in complete contrast, she a silver queen, whereas he the dark night. She reminded them of the late spring, when the sun was high in the sky and the world was in bloom. He was the winter, deep and mysterious. But despite their deep contrast they made a beautiful combination of light and dark, day and night.

Certainly they could only be elves, Ælfric was sure of it. He glanced towards Frieda who couldn't take her eyes off the scene before her. She glanced towards him and back at the glorious couple who were conversing silently.

Ælfric wanted to move closer, to be sure that these creatures were real. He spotted a nearby bush that could easily shield him, and he could see them closer without revealing himself. Slowly he made his way over, careful not to make any sound.

"Ælfric, no, they will see you."

He turned to Frieda, and put his fingers to his lips to silence her. He gestured for her to follow, but Frieda didn't move. Too afraid to even make a sound she observed her brother move closer and closer. Surely they would see him, and who knew what they would do. She was sure that despite their beauty they could be terribly dangerous.

When her little brother had reached safety she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. He looked on in fascination, his dark head peeking over the bush. She was tempted to join him, but decided that it was best to stay where she was.

Snap. The sound of a twig breaking echoed around them. Everything went silent, golden heads turned to their hiding place. Frieda crouched lower and watched wide eyed as the golden haired elf walked to the couple, his stance protective.

Three armored men walked down the path, their clear voices speaking in the alien language. For the first time she noticed the swords by their sides and the bows in their hands.

"Ælfric." She whispered in fear. Ælfric watched on in fascination, seemingly unaware of the danger. Frieda's heart seemed to stop in her chest when he stood up from his hiding place, his hands raised in the air.

The tall figures raised their arrows to him, but stopped when they noticed the small boy approach him.

"What business do you have here?" A white haired elf spoke with a thick accent.

"I came here to watch the light. Are you an elf?"

The being looked at him oddly his head tilting to the side, eyes widening in surprise. He barked something in the strange language.

"Saes Calthion." A different voice interrupted the white haired elf. The dark haired elf approached, his eyes looking down at the boy.

"Hîr-nín." The white haired elf bowed, but the tightness of his mouth showed his dismay. The dark haired elf put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

He approached Ælfric and crouched down on one knee, the action provoking a cry of dismay from a few of the surrounding elves. The dark haired elf smiled kindly at Ælfric, his grey eyes twinkling with mirth, though Ælfric wasn't sure what could amuse him so.

"I am Elrond. What is your name child?" His voice did not hold the same thick accent as the others did. He seemed different from the other elves.

"Ælfric, my name is Ælfric." He murmured.

"Ælfric, it is very nice to meet you." The elf's eyes looked at the trees behind Ælfric.

"Ah, I see that you are not alone, little one. Who is your companion?"

Ælfric turned around and spotted his sister by the trees, her eyes wide with fear.

"Frieda, come, do not fear. They are not dangerous."

"No, I assure you we are not." Elrond said kindly.

Frieda paused, then slowly walked over to them, unconsciously claiming her brother's hand in her clammy one.

Her eyes widened even further when she saw the maiden approach them, her hand resting on Elrond's shoulder tenderly.

"Dear children. Why are you out in this cold? Are you lost?" Her voice held genuine worry.

"No, we saw the light, and I wanted to see the elves, but my sister didn't believe me. Are you elves? You must be elves." Ælfric's words came out in one jumble, his eyes brightened with the possibility of knowing whether these strange creatures were the elves of his mother's tale.

"Before we answer your question you must answer ours. Are you lost? Do you want us to escort you back home?" The maiden said seriously.

"No thank you. We live nearby." Frieda answered before her brother could open his mouth.

"You must return home, it's not safe out in the cold." Elrond said.

"We are just leaving. Come Ælfric." Frieda tugged her brother's arm. "I apologize for our intrusion." She mustered the courtesy to bow, albeit a bit clumsily, then dragged her brother in the direction to their home.

"Wait, Frieda, they haven't answered."

"Yes child, we are elves. Surely you must have encountered some of our race."

"No. Mama will never believe us, and papa!" Ælfric exclaimed.

"Come Ælfric. We must return home."

"Yes, yes. Goodbye." Ælfric cried out and followed his sister's retreating back.

He galloped almost the entire way back home, his eyes sometimes turning back.

"Elves. Can you believe it?"

"No, I cannot." Frieda murmured, though a small smile played on her lips.

Ælfric was right; their parents would never believe them.

* * *

"I do not think it was wise to leave the children to wander in the woods alone." Celebrían said worriedly.

"There is a cottage not far from here. An edain family lives there, they must live there." Elrond murmured.

Celebrían observed as his breath came out in puffs, just like the edain children. It was most unusual, but strangely endearing. She grasped his cold hands in her warm ones, and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Thank you for escorting us to Imladris. You shouldn't have, but you have my thanks nonetheless."

"You do know that I wished you traveled in the spring, and I also heard your parents insisted." He looked at her pointedly.

"Oh, they worry far too much. Besides I haven't seen you in five years, and five years is far too long." She stole another kiss, and giggled when he sported a deep frown.

"I only wish for you to be safe."

"I only feel safe with you." She whispered into his ear, and rested her head on his shoulder, a content smile playing on her lips.

It was terribly silly of him to worry so, but it was also very sweet. She looked forward to spend time with him without her parents or other guardians breathing down their necks.

Her eyes landed on Glorfindel who rode beside them, his eyes turning to them every now and then. The golden haired protector did enjoy tormenting them. She sighed and closed her eyes, simply enjoying the sensation of having her beloved by her side. It wouldn't be long until they were wed, and if Eru so wished elflings would follow. Her mind drifted back to those edain children. Their tiny flushed faces bright with youth and happiness. It was a sad thing that their lives were so fleeting, merely a blink of an eye in the life of an elf.

As if sensing her thoughts Elrond glanced down at Celebrían, his eyes darkening with memories.

"To think of all those heartbeats, each breath closer to the last one." He murmured to himself. "I would never wish it upon anyone."

"But it is life, and it is beautiful." She whispered comfortingly.

"To lose a child is a parent's worst nightmare. I could never bear it."

Celebrían's hand found Elrond's cold one, and squeezed it gently. She knew where his thoughts were directed. The possibility of their children to choose the fate of the edain loomed over their heads. Indeed, it was this fear that had prevented him to state his love to her, his fear of his mixed heritage, which some claimed weak, and some feared.

"A life is a blessing, whether it is fleeting or not. If we shall be blessed with children I would never prevent them to choose what they wish."

His eyes refused to meet hers, his grief heavy on his mind.

"And I know you wouldn't wish to prevent our future children the choice they are given. We shall give them our love and encouragement."

"I do not wish to speak of this." He said sternly, his eyes fixed on the road.

"Why not? Why do you fear so?"

He shook his head, and continued onwards. Celebrían squared her jaw and stopped him in his tracks. She glanced towards Glorfindel and gestured him to continue onwards where the rest of the group were already far ahead. He nodded tersely, his eyes betraying his dismay of leaving them alone. One glance from Celebrían made him turn around reluctantly and continue without them.  
Celebrían took Elrond's hands in hers and leaned against him.

"Elrond, you have opened your heart to me. Do not fear my resentment for you have my love, always. What do you fear?"

He didn't speak for a while, and she allowed him to sort his thoughts. He would speak when he wished to.

"To lose you, and to lose our future children to the fate of my brother. I cannot…I could not survive such a loss again." He admitted softly.

"I do not deserve your love. To have you suffer the choice bestowed on me and my descendants."

"I love you, and for now nothing else matters. If our children will choose the same fate as your brother than we will face it together." She promised.

"What if that day comes and you shall resent me forever. It will be different when you hold our child in your arms and know that the possibility is there."

"I will never resent you, silly Peredhel."

She embraced him tightly, and sighed contently when she felt his arms wrap around her. Her heart soared with love for this man who had stolen her heart all those years ago.

"Let us look forward to our future. I wish to marry you Elrond, and I wish to have your children, and build our life together."

"We have waited too long." He murmured ruefully.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her face merely inches from his.

"Yes, but for good reasons. Soon our wait will end."

She kissed him softly on the lips, a sensation that still caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. How often had she wished to kiss those lips, to feel the touch of his strong, yet gentle hands. She felt his hot breath in her ear.

"Soon." He promised.

"I love you." She breathed before claiming his lips once more.

Neither of them noticed that the snow had stopped falling, the sky behind them fading from dark to light blue, the sun just by the horizon.

"I think we have to continue, lest a certain friend of ours will have our hides for straying too long from our company."

"He can wait." Elrond growled, causing Celebrían to giggle.

"No, my love. Come." She took his hand in his, and attempted to drag him with her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Come now Elrond. You are acting rather childish."

Elrond raised his eyebrows, a certain gleam lighting his eyes. Celebrían wondered what he was up to when she saw a snowball head right over her head. Too late to react a pile of snow landed right on top of her head.

"Elrond." She cried out, though she couldn't quite contain her smile. Crouching down she gathered snow in her hands, compressing it tightly between her hands then she carefully aimed it to Elrond's head. He managed to duck away, his reflexes quick and agile.

"I'll get you for that." He warned her, and before she knew it he had tackled her onto the ground, snow flying in their wake. Elrond landed on top of Celebrían, his fingers tickling her sides.

"Ah, Elrond you brute. Stop it." She pushed him off. She began to stand up, but before she managed the demanding task of gathering her wet skirts before rising, she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her back in the snow. She landed right on top of Elrond, his arms wrapped tightly around her, pinning her in place. Her breathing hitched in her throat when she realized how inappropriate their position was.

"Ah, you don't like the snow, my love?" Elrond's voice came close to her ear. She shivered under his touch, her blue eyes meeting his grey ones. Sometimes it seemed as if he held the secret to the world, and she wished to unlock it, to see what he saw, to feel what he felt. His hair fell around him like halo, the dark strands contrasting against the white snow. She marveled how beautiful he looked, even more so in the snow, or so she thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He said softly. She smirked, her hand trailing a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Hmm, my dream prince."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. He is charming, handsome, strong, and does not push poor maidens like me into the wet snow."

"I see, and what is the name of this charming ellon?"

She smiled, her eyes drifting up thinking of some silly name for her imagined prince.

"Umm…"

"What are you two doing?"

Two heads snapped up where Glorfindel stood with hands on his hips.

"I thought you needed privacy to talk, not to partake in such an inappropriate endeavor, unfitting for people of your status. What have you to say for yourselves?"

A faint blush rose on their cheeks. Celebrían felt Elrond's hand loosen around her, and she quickly rose up and adjusted her robes.

"I apologize Glorfindel."

"You are absolutely right, we should not have acted so inappropriately."

Glorfindel could barely contain his smile as his friends stood there, completely disheveled and a bit ashamed before him. He shook his head and gestured for them to follow him.

They joined the rest of their company; Elrond and Celebrían a bit red faced, though their eyes betrayed their happiness.

The sun rose behind them, bathing the sky with a glow of orange and red.

"The sun has risen." Glorfindel said at last. "And once again it has defeated the darkness."

Elrond's gaze fell on Celebrían who met his gaze curiously, her eyes shining brightly, her love for him unmistakable.

"Yes it has." He murmured softly.

The End

* * *

*_**Names: **_

_**Ælfric**__:_ Is an Anglo-Saxon name. Ælf simply means "elf" and fric "power, rule".

_**Frieda:**_ Frieda is an old Germanic name, though different variations can be found in Scandinavian countries. Either means peace or beautiful/fair.

_**Siegmund**_**:** Is a German variant of Sigmund. In Old Norse Sieg means "victory" and mund "protector".

_**Gudrun:**_ From the Old Norse name Guðrún it means "god's secret lore". The name is famous in Norse Mythology. Guðrún was married to Sigurður Fáfnisbani. For those of you who know Tolkien's writings might know that he wrote the Legend of Sigurd and Gudrun, which was inspired by the poetic Edda.


End file.
